A wide variety of different types of merchandising units are used to store, dispense, and display consumer goods at the point of sale. For example, in shops and kiosks, the majority of consumer goods are displayed on free standing or wall mounted shelving units and racks. However, it may be preferred to display and dispense certain items from units provided behind or underneath the counter, so that the items cannot be directly accessed or viewed by the consumer.
It would be desirable to provide a novel merchandising unit for consumer goods and in particular, for smoking articles, which provides increased flexibility in the storage and display of the consumer goods at the point of sale.
The present invention relates to a merchandising unit having at least one electrically switchable glass panel. The invention finds particular application as a merchandising unit for smoking articles.